The Call
by Winkiexx
Summary: After five years everyone's back together again ... almost everyone that is. The phone's ringing, someone picks it up, it's the call they never wanted to hear. After five years, will they ever be together again? (Rated T for later chapters) R&R
1. Chapter 1

_I don't understand. They're my friends aren't they? They're my family? So why? Why haven't they come for me? Why have they left me alone? Here? Here of all places. It hurts. It hurts so much. I'm drowning in it. Physical pain, emotional pain … I don't know which is worse. I've been here so long. Months and months, I stopped counting the days. They've had time. I don't think I can wait much longer. I can't even cry anymore. It hurts so much. So much. I can't breathe, it hurts. Someone help me. Please. Anyone. Someone please save me. Oh god. He's coming. No. Please no. Not again. Please. Someone help me. Please. Please. NO!_

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. It would reach the end and there'd be noting for a while. Then it would start again. Repeating the cycle until someone came to answer its pleads. Lin sat in his office. He couldn't see the phone directly, but he was picturing it in his mind. Imagining the voice answering it "Hello you've reached the Shibuya Psychic Research Centre. How may we help you?" but the voice never came.<p>

After five years they were finally back in Japan. Nothing had changed in those years yet at the same time a lot had. The office is clean and furnished once again, waiting to be filled with voices. But all it had was an empty phone. Noll had told him not to answer the phone; he was probably avoiding his mother again. For someone so smart he really was a child sometimes. Lin looked at the clock again, half an hour until they'll arrive. Their friends, their family. John, Takigawa, Masko, Ayako, even Yasuhara, everyone except Mai. It made Lin a little sad that she wasn't coming but it couldn't be avoided. About five months after he and Noll had left to bury Eugene her apartment complex had burned down. Social services had found out about her and she had moved away to live with some relatives. After all, a sixteen year old girl shouldn't be living by herself, no matter how much she protested otherwise. He sighed quietly as the phone kept and went back to his work.

Naru sat at his desk. He was resisting the urge to check the time. It'd been five years since they'd all been together. He'd met up with John, Masko and Monk during the five years since his departure but this was different. They'd all be in the same room this time. It would probably be loud and annoying but it would be nice all the same. But, it wouldn't be the same, she wouldn't be there. Honestly Naru wasn't sure if he wanted to see Mai again. She had confessed to him, confusing her feelings for Gene with him; he'd turned her down and left her crying. At the airport she'd looked like she wanted to cry again but instead she had smiled and said goodbye. It'd been five years since then, who knows what would have happened. At least she wasn't alone anymore, she had real family. He was sure that she was happy. She couldn't be the girl in his dreams.

The door swung open and loud voices filled the room. "Who're you calling an old hag you stupid monk?!" Naru almost smiled, Ayako and Monk were fighting again.

"I didn't call you anything. I just said that you had some smile lines is all."

"I do not you idiot!"

"Maybe you should calm down Ayako, all that screaming will give you more wrinkles." And there was Masko, probably hiding behind her kimono again. Ayako's yells were cut off by John's accented voice.

"Hello? Naru, Lin we're here."

"Hello everyone." Lin had was standing in front of everyone now and the sounds of their happy greeting stopped when Naru spoke, leading on the doorframe of his office.

"Ayako go make some tea, you should have some experience with it."

She pouted "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that someone of your age should have some experience with tea." Ayako's mouth dropped open and Monk laughed "Nice to know that you're the same as ever Naru."

With that they all settled down and started talking. Naru took a sip of Ayako's so called tea before deciding never to ask her for it again. "Seriously Ayako what's this supposed to be?" Monk asked, quickly putting his cup down.

"Tea's Mai's thing not mine!" Ayako stopped to look around, "Where is Mai?" silence crept into the room, Lin cleared he throat "She's moved away to live with her relatives shortly after we left, I thought you knew that." She shook her head, "I lost contact with Mai after you left, I haven't heard from her in years." The others all looked guiltily at their drinks, it was clear that they'd done the same. John suddenly looked up as the phone started ringing again. "Hey Naru, why aren't you answering the phone?"

"It's probably just my mother, she'll stop soon."

John looked flabbergasted, "You shouldn't ignore your mother Naru. It might be something important." He stood up and picked up the phone from Mai's desk "G'day." Everyone starred at John as he froze, then he started shaking "John?" without looking at them he reached down and pressed a button on the phone. A quiet tired voice filled the room. It was full of pain, rasping, begging in between chocking sobs and uneven breaths. "Please … help me … someone … please anyone … someone please save me."

It was Mai's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_I heard someone. Was that real? Oh no. I wasn't listening. If he finds out … quick say something. No. My voice isn't coming out. Please stop laughing. Stop. No. Please let that voice be real. Please._

* * *

><p>"Please… help me … someone … please anyone … someone please save me."<p>

Mai's quivering voice echoed around the room. "MAI!" Naru was up and moving before anyone else had even realised what was happening. "MAI! Where are you? What's happening?"

"Hurts … it hurts … please … make it stop … please"

"Mai listen to me." Naru was desperately trying not to send everything flying as his emotions threatened to take over. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

"No … no … please no … go away … please go away, oh god, oh god, no, STOP!" Mai's voice was becoming more and more hysterical. By the end she was screaming "NO! PLEASE NO!" suddenly the phone went dead.

Naru was shaking. Lin went up and out a hand on his shoulder; he whispered something in his ear. Naru nodded quietly before slowly returning to the sofa. John remained by the phone "That wasn't Mai right? I mean, she's with her relatives. It couldn't have been her."

"I'm sorry John. That was Mai." Lin's voice was shaking even if he wasn't.

"THEN WHY ARE WE SITING HERE DOING NOTHING?" Monk shouted "BOU-SAN IS IN TROUBLE! WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Naru's voice was hard, he had calmed down slightly "We specialise in the paranormal Monk, not this. We will call the police, that is the best thing we can do for her."

Monk looked as if Naru had punched him in the face "Call …" he walked over to Naru and grabbed him by the collar "You just want to 'call the police'? She's hurt Naru. She's in pain. And you just want to abandon her? Don't you care?"

Naru met Monk's eyes, silencing him instantly "Of course I care Takigawa-san. But we can not just run off and play hero. It could kill her. The police know what they're doing. They'll be able to find her."

Lin quietly separated the two. Both men shared a look before Monk collapsed back into his seat, head in his hands. John was still standing by the phone, his face pale with shock and his body shaking. Masko looked no better, her buried in her kimono covered hands. She jumped slightly as Ayako carefully put her arm around the smaller woman. They both sobbed quietly as Masko transferred her face into the other woman's shoulder. Silence resonated in the room. It became deafening. No one had the power to break it.

* * *

><p>"She wasn't alone." All eyes turned to Masko. The police had come and gone and now they sat in silence, staring at the cold drinks which hadn't moved from the table. "In the background, I could hear others. They were screaming. They were quiet, I almost missed … but I could hear them."<p>

"There wasn't a number either." John glanced up "I heard the police, the call had no number. The phone just said unknown number. They couldn't find the phone number."

"She'll be ok, right?" Ayako was still shaking; her voice was barely a whisper "I mean … they'll find her right?"

Monk moved over to her, pulling her into a hug "Of course they will. You heard Naru, the police know what they're doing. Just you wait and see."

It had been hours since the others had left. Lin was still carefully watching Noll. He felt drained, hearing her like that, it had been a shock. But he couldn't afford to linger on that right now. Noll had lost control. It was only for a second, but his cup had floated slightly when he had shouted. He had lost control. And now he was silent. Thinking. He had barely spoken since the police had left. He had only looked up to listen to the others for a few seconds. He was clearly in shock. "Lin."

He remained silent. Lin had known Noll long enough to know when to talk. "I've been having dreams. It's dark. I hear sobbing, sometimes screaming, and I walk towards it. I see a shape, it's a girl. I try to get closer but something blocks me. There's an invisible wall. I try to look at the girl but then the wall distorts. A door opens and someone walks in. The distortion gets worse and now I can't see anything. The girl starts begging but I can't hear her clearly. Then the man says something, in the first one he said 'Let's begin.' And in the last one he said 'Almost perfect.'" Noll is starring straight back at Lin, his eyes full of emotion. "When did they start?"

"The first one was last year, and then there was nothing for three months. It started getting more frequent until last month. Now they're happening every few days." Lin closed his eyes. If it meant what they thought it meant … she'd been gone over a year.

Oh Mai.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Something's different today?" he's right. It is different. I heard a voice. They finally answered. They're coming now. "Oh, I see. You have some up in your eyes. Did you finally manage to contact them?" yes, yes I did, and now they're coming. Just you wait and see. "How cute. Do you really think that someone's coming for you? They won't. They understand what you don't. That this is where you belong. This is your salvation. They won't come." No. You're wrong. They're coming for me. I know they are! "Don't worry. I'll remove that hope for you. I'll make you perfect." You won't. They'll come get me first. Just you see. They'll come get me. I know they will! They'll find me! IKNOW THEY WILL! THEY WILL! I know it._

* * *

><p>Naru was worried. He remembered his dreams. He remembered Mai's screams. They refused to leave his mind. Even worse, was the man's voice. It was cold, and calm, with no emotion. Except for when Mai screamed. Then, he had a smile in the voice. "Almost perfect." What will happen when she's perfect?<p>

The phone rang. Lin picked it up on the first ring. No one wanted to miss a call. "Shibuya Psychic Research Centre." Naru could hear him through the wall "Hello Detective Harper … Yes … I'll make sure that everyone's there … Yes … Goodbye." He hung up the phone and made his way to Naru's office. "Is it about Mai?" He couldn't bring himself to look at Lin "Yes, the detective in charge of her case wants to interview us. He said he'd come here, it'll be easier on the others."

Naru finally looked up "Do you think that it's bad news?"

"I hope not."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Lin went to answer it while everyone remained seated. A huge man walked into the room. He was thick with muscle; dark, curled hair covered his head. He looked at each of them individually as they sat around the table before speaking in a thick Irish accent. "My name is Detective Harper, I would have preferred to speak to you all on the day of the incident but I couldn't abandon my other duties. This is detective Sharpe" he guested to the blonde man next to him, who looked more like a criminal than a detective, he nodded at them. "As I'm sure you are aware I'm taking the lead on Miss Taniyama's case." Lin motioned for the two men to sit as he returned to his seat.<p>

Detective Harper leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "The reason I'm here is because I need to know what you know. I understand that you haven't been in contact for … five years, but any information could help."

Naru spoke for the group "We're prepared to answer any questions you have detective." Harper smiled, "Oh I know that sir, it's clear how much you care for her." He leaned back against the chair. He looked at Sharpe, who starred back at him with an angry look on his face; Harper sighed and pulled out a pad and pen. "Who was the last person to have contact with Mai Taniyama?" Monk raised his hand "It was two weeks after her apartment burned. She didn't say anything to me about it but she sounded fine." Sharpe's eyes flicked to him "Are you sure she was fine? She didn't mention anything about being followed or say anything which seemed off?" Monk looked at the man "No. She isn't the kind of person to trouble others, but she seemed fine. Why are you asking this?"

Harper leaned forward again "Mr –"

"Takigawa"

"I understand that you're worried about Miss Taniyama-"

"Mai, her name is Mai" He turned to look at Ayako

"I understand that you're worried about Mai. But I need you to stay calm so you can help me understand what happened to her."

Naru looked at him "Shouldn't her family have told you this?" the huge man shifted his weight "There is something which you should know." He paused, reading himself for their reactions.

"Her relatives never reported her missing." All eyes turned on Sharpe "They said that she ran away three years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm screaming. He's broken my wrist, again. Just to hear me scream. "Where are they?" his hands are separating my thighs, again. "I thought you said they were coming for you?" He's pushing into me, again. "Why haven't they saved you yet?" he's hurting me, again "Please, tell me," I don't want to hear him. "Where are they?" I don't want to hear you. "I want to know." They are coming to save me. "Please." Aren't they?_

* * *

><p>"They said that she ran away three years ago."<p>

Monk was shocked. Then he was confused. Then he was angry "What do you mean 'They never reported her missing'?" his voice is low, full of menace. Sharpe met his eyes and didn't even blink "She was nineteen, she was unhappy, she left. They saw no need to report it."

"She was unhappy?" Ayako matched Monk's tone, "What do you mean 'she was unhappy'?"

"They were having money problems. They choose to support their daughter over Mai, because of that Mai was unable to get into University despite getting a scholarship. It was only natural for her to be."

"Sharpe." His partner tried to stop him, but he continued anyway.

"The reasons don't matter anyway."

"THEY DON'T MATTER?" Monk and Ayako are shouting in unison, their rage challenging Sharpe's cold voice.

"Sharpe that's enough." Harper didn't look away from Naru. "Unfortunately, my _subordinate_ could be right." He turned to look at the group. John, Monk, Ayako and Masako all sat in silence, waiting for the explanation to leave to leave his lips. Naru and Lin already knew what was coming, but it didn't make it easier to hear.

"Please, let me explain before asking questions." He paused "My superiors are pushing for me to drop the case." Monk, Ayako, and even John started talking but were silenced by a look form Sharpe. "They have their reasons. We cannot confirm that Mai Taiyama has been abducted. It is true that you received a phone call; however, this is not enough evidence. We do not know when she was taken or have any leads on who could have taken her. Also, even if we were to find out when she was taken it would most likely be too late." Harper sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"He's right." Naru wasn't looking at anyone; he was desperately trying not to lose control again. "There have been many studies proving that the first twenty four hours are critical in finding kidnapped people. A study in American showed that 75% of missing children are likely killed in the first three. She called us two days ago, the window has passed. And that's assuming she was taken two days ago." He finally looked up "That's why you're here isn't it? You were hoping that we'd be able to pinpoint the time of her abduction."

"Yes." Harper replied "Although I was hoping that this conversation could have been avoided." He smiled weakly "I am doing everything I can think of in order to save your friend. But it might not be enough. I'm sorry. I know that it won't be enough, but it's all I can give."

"For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins," John spoke, mimicking his smile "Mathew 6:14, although, I do not believe that you need our forgiveness on this matter."

"That I do not believe father, but I am thankful for your words." Harper pulled out a rosemary from under his shirt.

"**Pat, now is not the time to discuss religion**." Sharpe reached for his friend's shoulder "**If you want his forgiveness then make sure you deserve it. Go fight for that girl already**."* The big man nodded "**Aye."** He turned and bowed to the group "Please excuse us, we should get back to looking for your friend."

(*said in English)

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence. No one knew what to say. The police might not be able to find Mai. They might stop before even trying.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Masko spoke the question on everyone's lips.

Naru stood. He started heading towards his office. "Find her of course."


	5. Chapter 5

_How long have I been here? How much longer will I stay here? How much more pain can I take? How much longer can I stay alive?_

* * *

><p>"Find her? How?" John jumped up trying to follow Naru, "But the police sa-"<p>

"We know more than the police do." Naru didn't know what he was feeling. Angry? Disappointment? Despair? No. He couldn't think of that right now. He had to save Mai. He walked to his desk and pulled a photo out of the draw. Walking back to the room he stood in front of the group, carefully holding the picture in his hands.

"Know? What do you mean Naru?" John was still standing. He looked as if he was about to break down crying. "Are you saying that you know something? You knew something yet you did nothing? Why didn't you say anything to the police? Naru." John stopped as Masko put her hand on his arm. "Listen to what he has to say John. Then you can judge him."

Naru didn't look at them as he started talking. Seeing their faces would be too hard

"Lately I have been having dreams. They consist of a girl being tortured by a man. There's some form of distortion so I can't see everything. That's why I didn't realise that the girl was Mai before now."

He's making lame excuses. He should have acted earlier.

"They started thirteen months ago. Because of this we know that she has been gone for at least that long."

He should have kept in touch with her.

"However, the information that she ran away from home has change things. She might have had contact with the man and ran away in an attempt to escape him."

How could he have let this happen?

"There is also the possibility that she was kidnapped three years ago."

There's silence. Shouldn't they be shouting at him?

"The distortion creates another issue."

They must hate him now.

"I believe that her captor has some form of power and is therefore preventing her from contacting us."

Who's he kidding? They definitely hate him now.

"But there are other possibilities."

Why are they so quiet?

"That's why we need to know what happened with her relatives before we can move forward."

Why?

"Oliver." Naru finally looked at his friends. It was Ayako who had spoken. She had used his real name. She was definitely mad. "Promise me. No. Promise us." She's looking straight into his eyes "That you had NO idea, what-so-ever, that the girl was Mai."

"I promise."

"There was no way you could have known."

"None."

"If you had, you would have done something. Yes?"

He almost winced. Did she really just ask him that?

"Yes."

"So. What are we going to do Naru?"

She had called him Naru. She had believed him. That was enough.

"We're going to go to the last known people to see Mai."

He would take the anger and the pain,

"We're going to ask them directly,"

theirs and his own,

"And find out the truth about Mai's disappearance."

and use it.

"Then, we'll save Mai."

"About dam time." Monk was smiling.

_Don't worry Mai we're coming. _

"Lin has already started investigating the family Mai stayed with and he's already called Yasuhara to come help him. So, while they continue with that Masko and I will work on contacting Mai. Everyone else should try and find out about the man I saw. So far we know that he can control Mai's dreams and her astro-projection, or else she would have contacted us that way. The fact that she used a physical method suggests that he has less control over PK. I need you guys to find any possible explanations for this power. He could be a spirit so we need to be prepared for any potential exorcisms."

"When do we start?"

"Now."


	6. Chapter 6

_They're not coming for me. I should have known they're not. He's right. I belong here. That's why they haven't come. I should just accept it. No one's coming. No one cares. I'm alone._

* * *

><p>Masako followed Naru into his office. She could see how his hands were shaking. <em>He must be close to losing control<em>. Naru moved to sit on the sofa so she followed. Even with everything that was going on, it still made her happy to spend time alone with him. "Noll," she moved slightly closer to him. "before we start I need you to listen me." he nodded.

Masako breathed out, gathering her strength. She didn't want to be the one to say this, but she had to. After his truth was revealed Noll and her were able to get so much closer, they were no longer bound by her childish threats, they were friends. It was her duty to make sure that he was prepared for all possibilities, as he'd put it.

"I know that you won't want to here this, but, I feel that it's important that you remember that … that there's the chance that Mai is already gone."

"She's not."

"Noll, please just listen to me."

"Mai. Is. Not. Dead."

"Oliver. I may not be Mai's biggest fan but it's not like I want her to be dead. I heard how she sounded on the phone. I never want to hear anyone sound like that again." Tears began to sting her eyes "But, if she is gone, and you lose control, you could die Oliver." She reached over to grab his hand. Then she reached up and turned his face towards her. "You have to be prepared for the worst possible outcome here Oliver. Please, promise me you'll remember that."

Naru turned his head away from her. Then he quietly squeezed her hand causing a wave of relief to follow through her.

"Now, how are we going to contact Mai?"

"I have some ideas." He held out a photo to Masako "This was taken by Mai, she gave it to me because she wanted me to remember that I'm not alone or some nonsense like that." He smiled slightly at the memory "Is there a possibility that you'll be able to contact her through this?"

Masako furrowed her brows as she thought "I'm not sure. I'd usually do this with spirits, I don't know if I'll be able to do it with a living person. It should work because of Mai's powers … but I guess I won't know until I try."

She took the photo out of Naru's hands. She remembered when it had been taken. It was just after a case; a spirit had inhabited a camera was processing anyone who took a photo with it. Overall, it had been a simple case. Mai had said something about photos being important memories then insisted that everyone had taken one. Takigawa-san had his arm wrapped tight around Lin-san to keep him in frame, Ayako-chan was doing the same to her, John smiled sheepishly at the camera as Yasuhara kissed him on the check, and there was Naru in the centre with Mai holding onto both him and the camera. They were all happy (even if some of them didn't look it).

She closed her eyes, took a breath, and felt herself fall into the photo.

"It's so warm, and happy. I can hear laughter."

"Look deeper." Masako almost rolled her eyes at that.

"It's strange … I'm not quite sure what I'm sensing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's very faint … it's like it's just out of sight … I know it's there but I can't see it." She was breathing hard but she kept pushing deeper into the photo. She felt something on her hand and was given a burst of energy. She wished she hadn't.

Pain surrounded her. It was trying to force its way into her. She breathed in and felt it seep into her lungs. She was being crushed.

She had to get away. There are screams echoing all around her. She had to get away from those screams.

As if sensing her thoughts the pain created chains which wrapped around her digging into her skin. They started pulling her deeper and deeper into an abyss. Her heart was beating so hard that it was breaking her ribs. Her lungs felt like they were full of acid. Her skin was blistering, burning, breaking. Every inch closer to the abyss sent more and more pain through her broken body.

She had to get away. She couldn't go into the abyss. She had to get away. She was panicking now, her heart beating faster. It felt as though she would explode at any second.

A hand grabbed her leg, then another, then another. Their nails clawing at her. Their grip strong enough to break bone. She was screaming. They held her down so that she couldn't move.

A cold hand wiped away a tear. Lips gently kissed her check. Someone was sitting on her stomach but they weren't hurting her. Their hands were cupping her face like a lover.

Masako was frantic. Her whole body shaking as hysteria took its toll. She could hear herself begging in between sobs "Let me go. Please. Oh god. Please let me go."

Someone chuckled, light and humorous, as if she'd made a joke.

"What's wrong little one? Didn't you want this, why else would you contact me so directly?"

Masako couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't even cry.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Naru was watching Masako closely, his hand holding hers. She'd stopped talking after falling asleep, and now she was gasping for breath. A cold sweat covered her, smudging her makeup slightly. She started shaking; it slowly became more and more violent. She let out a whimper and tears started crawling down her check. He had to wake her up. Fast.<p>

"Masako." Her whimpering increased. "Masako wake up." He shook her gently. "Masako!" she started mumbling under her breath. Her face was almost translucent it was so pale. She body shaking so badly that she could barely breathe.

"MASAKO." Naru placed both his hands on her face. He had to wake her up. Suddenly her body relaxed. He carefully moved her so she was lying down and went to get Ayako.

By the time he'd brought Ayako back Masako was stirring. Naru stood back as Ayako started checking the other women_. At least her breathing's more regular now_. "Naru?" Masako was awake, but she was exhausted, and her eyes were full of fear. He quietly moved to her. "I'm here Masako."

"He was there."

He didn't need to ask who, "What happened?"

"They attacked me … there were chains-and I couldn't breathe … then he-he was there … he said that I wanted it."

"Wanted what?"

"The pain. But I didn't!" Masako's breathing became laboured again "I didn't want it! It hurt … it hurt so much. I told him. I didn't want it Noll."

"It's ok Masako. You're safe now. He's not going to hurt you." Masako relaxed, smiling faintly before losing consciousness.

"Naru. You should see this." Ayako had pushed the sleeves of Masako's kimono up to reveal bruised arms. They were already swelling and turning blue even through she'd got them less than a minute ago. "They are more on her legs." The ones on her legs were worse; black handprints which wrapped around them and long scratches which were bleeding, painting her legs with streams of red.

This was wrong. Masako didn't dream, not in the same way he and Mai could, yet she's been dragged into one. She'd been hurt by one. That shouldn't have happened. Somehow that man had been able to force her into a world where he could hurt her, not just physically but mentally as well. Her eyes had been full of fear and pain, and that was only after a few minutes. What state would Mai be in when they found her?

Just who was this man?


	7. Chapter 7

_I wonder … what if what he says is the truth? When I'd first been brought here I was willing. I don't remember why … I let him hurt me. But that was before he'd locked me up down here, before he'd really started to hurt me. Maybe I did want this. Maybe I do need this. Maybe I want to be pure? To be perfect … I just don't know anymore._

* * *

><p>"NO." Lin was annoyed. Noll was being an idiot. How could he think that using his dreams would be a good idea? Hadn't he seen what'd happened to Masako?<p>

"Lin."

"I won't let you try it Noll." He's not thinking straight.

"Lin."

Eventually Masako had recovered enough to tell them what happened to her. It hadn't been pleasant, lest of all for her. Monk and the others had been able to come up with a few possibilities for spirits who could have taken Mai, but Masako's experience had rendered all their theories useless. None of the spirits could have made her dream that dream, or hurt her in this world.

However, Lin and Yasu had found something in Mai's relatives. The father, Aoi Taniyama, ran a small bakery which had been losing business due to a chain store opening up nearby. The mother, Aimi, had started working part time at a local library in order to help their finances. But it hadn't been enough. The daughter, Haru, had started high school so they needed money for tuition fees, which is why Mai hadn't been able to go University. There was nothing wrong with the parents, Lin triple checked to be sure, but Yasuhara had found out something about Haru. According to his sources (how he got those no one knows) Haru-chan had been spending a lot of cash that hadn't been on paper. So, three days later, they had all decided to drive down to the Taniyama house and find out why she had that money.

Now, they were in the last hour of the seven hour drive, and Noll had come up with a stupid idea.

"Lin, every night since Masako was hurt I have been using the charms you made. But I can't ignore the fact that those dreams could help us have Mai."

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself Noll."

"I don't plan on getting hurt. I just think that I should try and talk to Mai."

Lin's hands tightened their hold on the stirring wheel "I know that your dreams could help us save Mai. But there are too many risks."

"Mai's in trouble Lin. And it hurts that it's taken us this long to realise it. But right now we're not moving fast enough and she's paying the price. I can't just forget about one of the few leads we have because I might get hurt." Noll's angry too. There's no point in hiding it. As soon as Yasu had mentioned his findings Noll had wanted to leave. The fact that they had to wait three days almost killed him.

"I know that Noll." Lin sighed. He is not going to give this idea up. He's right though, it could save Mai. "Fine, but only if we don't turn up any leads with Haru. Then, I'll consider it."

"Thank you Lin." Naru pressed his head against the cold glass of the window. He'd known that Lin would be against it. But, he knew that Lin also wants to find Mai, that was probably why he was even considering it. He'd never be completely happy with the idea.

It was too quiet with just him and Lin in the van. Naru closed his eyes and imagined Mai was there, talking about nonsense and fidgeting in her seat. She never has been able to sit still for long. He sighed, remembering Mai made him wish that he could turn back time. That he could be sitting here again with Mai annoying him. He would give her his number so they could talk while he was away. He would make Lin keep tabs on her. He would have made sure that the others had never lost touch with her. He would tell her his feelings at the airport. He would never have asked her that question at the lake. But he couldn't.

Please, just hold on a little longer Mai. I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p>John looked at the bakery. It was small, sitting on the corner of the road, and had a very western style. It was quite picturesque. He was torn away from his thoughts by Lin. The tall man came walking towards him and the others, he looked mad. Naru followed a short way behind him, looking like he normally did these days, worried and tired. They'd probably had a fight in the van. Everyone else moved over to talk to Naru but John moved to Lin. "Hey Lin."<p>

"Hello Father."

John frowned. Lin only refereed to him as father if he was mad about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lin-" John was cut off by Naru.

"We called up the Taniyama's earlier, I told them that we're Mai's friends and that we just wanted to know about her life here. They already know that she's missing, that's probably why they agreed to talk to us. Let's go inside."

John quickly followed Naru and the others inside, sticking close to Lin. The bell over the door rung out, signalling their arrival. A short man, with a similar build to Mai, came to greet them. He had short black hair and green eyes, showing that he had foreign roots, perched on his nose were a pair of huge glasses which magnified the green eyes. He was cute. "Hello, my name's Aoi Taniyama, am I correct in thinking that you're Mai's friends?"

Naru made the introductions as they walked up the stairs behind the counter into a small living space. They sat down on the sofas. John took the opportunity to squeeze in next to Lin due to the lack of space. He knew that Lin was mad at something; he just didn't understand why he wouldn't say what even with all the time they'd spent together. It hurt a little.

Pulling himself away from his relationship drama John turned to see two women entre the room. The older one was tall, straight black hair and eyes, he noticed Monk checking her out. The younger had inherited the best traits of her parents. Mr Taniyama introduced them, "This is my wife Aimi and my daughter Haru."

"Pleasure to meet you." They both said before the women took the seat next to her husband, the daughter stayed standing. "Is this about that weirdo Mai?" Haru asked, green eyes narrowing. "Haru don't talk like that." Mrs Taniyama snapped.

"Yes. This is about Mai." Naru said. They'd all decided to let him do most of the talking (not that they had been given much choice in the matter), "We just want to know why she ran away."

She turned away from her child to glare at Naru "I'm aware of that Mr Shibuya." She spoke in cold voice, over pronouncing every word "Personally I don't understand why. I realise that my husband allowed you to come here and I know that you've travelled a very long way for this but you could have just asked the police. I've already told them everything. Mai was upset that we couldn't send her to university. She was ungrateful and childish. She left. That's the whole story. To me it sounds like you're desperately trying to-"

"Honey," Mr Taniyama put a hand on her leg, calming her "I'm sorry about this." He turned and smiled at them "It's been a stressful time for us. The truth is Mai left for work one day and never came back. Luckily, Haru was there to see her leave. She was the one who told us Mai's reasons. If we'd known that she was in trouble we would have called the police. But we didn't. I'm sorry. I thought that because of her age she'd be fine. She was always very independent you know."

"She is." Naru interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"Mai is very independent. She's not dead yet."

Aoi Taniyama looked shocked for a second before relaxing back into a sad smile "I do hope so Mr Shibuya."

"I don't." All eyes turned on Haru, "She was nuts. Scratch that. She was FUCKING insane and you know it dad." She walked towards Naru "The REAL truth is that we were just glad that crazy bitch left. If we'd reported it then they might have brought her back. So we said fuck it and didn't. As far as I'm concerned, she got what's coming to her."

"HARU!" both parents were up "How dare you say something like that." Mr Taniyama started "Just because you two didn't get along it doesn't give you an excuse to say such horrible things!" his wife finished.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? IT'S ALL A SHAME! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT THE POLICE TO KNOW BUT I'M FUCKING TIERD OF THIS WHOLE THING! JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH ALREADY!" Haru screamed before running out of the room.

Yasuhara and John both looked at Naru, he nodded and they ran out after her. They followed her to a park where she collapsed on a bench. "Haru-chan!" Yasu said, gasping from having ran so hard "Please just talk to us." John nodded, too out of breath to speak.

"Why should I? It's not like you care." She replied, tears running down her face "I just wanted to forget about that stupid bitch but you all had to come and bring it up!" she stood up, towering over both John and Yasu

"THAT GIRL WAS A MONSTER! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I just want it to stop. I want it to end. Everything. All of it. I want it all to end. I can't take this pain anymore. I can't take it. I want to die. Please, someone kill me. I want to die. Please._

* * *

><p>"THAT GIRL WAS A MONSTER! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?"<p>

John and Yasu looked up in shock. Exhaustion forgotten. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Haru was crying, tears falling down her checks "You're her friends aren't you?"

"Yes."

She looked at them "So you won't believe me."

John looked back at her, she reminded him of someone coming to confession. "We won't know that until you tell us Haru-chan." He said softly "Please. Tell us what happened to you."

He took her arm and guided her back to the bench, sitting next to her and taking her hand "I know that it'll be hard, but I want to understand your pain Haru-chan. Please, help me understand." She looked at him. John felt slightly guilty for manipulating her this way, treating her like a confessor and pretending to be a priest, but it was for Mai.

"When I first met her I felt that something was off ya know?" Haru said, looking down at her and John's hands. "It was like she wasn't really looking at you, but at something you couldn't see. She seemed nice. She was a little dense at times but she worked hard. People liked her … at first. But she kept having nightmares. Always waking up screaming. We barely got any sleep because of it. Mum said that it was cause she had PTSD or somethin' and that we should be nice to her. I tried to be. But then …" she trailed off.

John squeezed her hand "It must have been hard for you."

She nodded "It was. But it just got worse. About three months after she moved in she started acting stranger. She started wearing gloves and freaked out if someone touched her. She made these weird charm thingies and wanted to put them up on the walls of our home. When mum said no she freaked out and started saying that bad things would happen if we didn't. Then one day we came and she'd completely wreaked the house. It cost a lot to fix and we couldn't eat properly for a while. But she calmed down a little after that. Then it worse again. She started seeing things." Haru stopped again, John could feel her shaking.

"What happened?"

"Well it started off small. She told me what the teacher was going to test us on before I even knew there'd be a test. And she'd be right. It was cool at first cause it meant that my grades went up. But then it went bad. She started telling me what bad things were going to happen to people. She told me that my friend would be hit by a car and die … and she almost was! If I hadn't stopped her then she would have died! Once, I was going to my boy friend's house and she told me to check the condom. So I did and it had a whole in it! IF I'D USED IT THEN!" Haru was shaking. Her nails dug into John's hands. "It was horrible. I didn't want to know any of it! I mean – sometimes I could prevent it but other times I couldn't. I didn't want to know that stuff! I couldn't sleep or eat or anything! SHE JUST KEPT TELLING ME THESE BAD THINGS WHICH WERE GOING TO HAPPEN! She kept saying that she didn't mean to tell me them, the fucking liar! Always fucking apologising. LIKE I COULDN'T SEE THE TRUTH. SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE JUST TO MESS WITH ME! Sprouting nonsense about latent power and other bull shit. I JUST WANTED IT TO STOP YA KNOW! I JUST WANTED IT TO FUCKING STOP! SO I GOT MY FRIENDS TO HURT HER. I THOUGH T MAYBE IF SHE KNEW HOW I FELT SHE'D STOP! BUT SHE DIDN'T. IT DIDN'T MATTER WHAT I DID. I STARVED HER. I HURT HER. I EVEN HAD PEOPLE FOLLOW HER AND THROW ROCKS AT HER. BUT NOTHING WORKED! THAT'S WHY WHEN HE CAME AND."

Haru suddenly stopped. Seconds earlier she'd been in hysterics, but now she was calm. She turned to look at John, her eyes were glazed over slightly "I knew he was a bad man." She whispered, so soft he almost didn't hear it. "I knew she couldn't help it. But I did it anyway. Because it was the right thing to do. She wanted to go, even if she didn't realise it yet." She blinked. Her eyes became clear, like coming out of a trance. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Haru said, backing away. "I'm sorry." And with that she ran.

John was sitting there, shocked. He turned to look at Yasu. Yasu was trembling with rage "Did you hear what she said?" he bunched his hands into fists "How could she do that? What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." John admitted "But she definitely knows the man who has Mai. We have to tell Naru."

Yasu nodded, "Yeh then he'll make her spill everything."


	9. Chapter 9

_Why? Why won't he just kill me? I begged him, over and over again, but he just laughed. Why? Why is he always laughing at me? Why won't he just kill me? Please … please just kill me. Why won't he? Why?_

* * *

><p>Anger filled Naru, the way those people had talked about Mai's disappearance, as if it was a good thing. Making it sound as if it was the best choice she's ever made. True, when they found out about her abduction they had been worried, but they still saw her leaving as a good thing. It was sickening.<p>

He was sitting in the back of the van, Masasko sat next to him, Monk was pacing (ranting about the Taniyamas), Ayako and Lin leaning against a street lamp. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Yasu and John appear from around a corner. "Ayako how's your back hand?" Yasu looked angrier then Naru felt. "Why are you asking?" she stiffened slightly. "I need you to slap a bitch."

"Yasu!" John scalded, looking very sad. "What happened?" Naru asked. Yasu fixed his eyes on Naru "You should have heard that slut talking about Mai. The things she said. I almost slapped right then and there."

"This is Haru-chan you're talking about." A dark look crossed over Monk's features as he asked. John nodded and proceeded to tell them what had transpired. Naru could hear the others talking about it in the background of his thoughts. Money, fear, the man, and the trance. How he hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant. "That's enough." He finally spoke.

Lin was watching Noll closely, the voice in the back of his mind ever fearful. "I need to talk to Haru." His speech seemed fine, none of the anger he was feeling showing through. "She should return home at some point. We could wait for her there?" Masako offered, it would give Naru time to calm down. "No, I don't want to waste any more time waiting. Yasu, could your sources find her?" the other boy nodded and pulled out his phone.

Lin felt a hand on his arm and looked down. John's face was full of worry, the blue eyes looking straight into his own. **"Are you ok Lin?"** he asked softly, speaking in English so the others couldn't eavesdrop, Lin was grateful for that. **"I'll be fine John."**

**"So you're not fine now?"** he sighed. He didn't want to worry John, but the man was always so aware of him. **"It's nothing to worry about."** Pain flashed across blue eyes and Lin almost winced. **"You saying nothing is worrying me more. Please Lin. I won't break if you rely on me."** John squeezed his hand, sending warmth flowing up Lin's arm. He nodded _"Later, I promise."_ John smiled.

"Found her." Yasu called, hanging up the phone and walking towards them "She's at a club not far from here, getting REALLY drunk."

* * *

><p>Naru watched as Monk and Ayako dragged the girl out of the club. They marched her over to the bench he was sat on and pushed her down next to him. She reeked of alcohol, her eyes were unfocused. "Go away, I don't wana talk ta ya." Her voice was slurred. "Haru. You know what happened to Mai." She shook her head. "You know what happened." The girl sniffled. "By not telling us what you know you're hurting Mai. Is that what you want?"<p>

Tear filled eyes starred into his "It's too late, I've already hur' her."

"Yes, you have-" and it was taking all of his self control not to slap you for it "- and now you're going to save her."

She hiccupped and reached out to his hand "Do ya really think so?"

"Yes." Just shut up and tell us what you know.

Haru gripped his hand, her voice was low but controlled "One day, about two weeks before Mai left, this man came up to me. He asked me why I was unhappy. I wanted to tell him that it was Mai's fault but then I heard her scream. She dragged me away from him and told me to stay away from him. I didn't get it cause he was super-hot and seemed really nice and I wanted to listen to him but she said that he was bad. She said that he used this weird power thingy to make her tell me her visions and that he was only interested in me cause I had a little bit of it too. I screamed at her but I didn't see him again. Cause she was right a lot ya know? Anyway, a few days before she left I came home and he was there. He said Mai had PTSD and that he ran a clinic to help her. He said that her going with him would be best, and that she wanted to go." Her eyes started glossing over but she shook her head again and continued "His voice was soooo nice and I wanted to make him talk more then Mai came back again. She had ran home saying she sensed him and when he finally left she begged us not to give her to him. She BEGGED. Down on the ground crying, begging! Saying he's bad, so bad, and that she heard screaming all around him. But mum and dad didn't even know who she was talking about. They just said that her leaving would be fine. It was weird. He'd been right there. But I wasn't thinking about that cause all I thought about was how nice his voice was and how right he was. SO on the day she left he came to me again and … and … and then …" she was sobbing now, huge tears falling down her checks "I knew he wasn't good but I did it anyway. WHY? It's her fault. It's all her-"

"HARU." Naru raised his voice slightly "just tell us what happened."

More tears were falling "He said that he understood why I didn't understand that what he wanted was what's best for Mai. I told him I understood cause I didn't want him to be upset. So he apologised and said he needed my help. I WAS SO HAPPY. I wanted to make him happy. This voice in the back of my head was telling me to stop that he was bad that I had to run but I ignored it. He said he's even reward me! I had to. He gave me this drug to give to Mai and I took it. She was crying when I got home, she asked me if I'd give her to him, I promised I wouldn't. I told her I'd get her some water, I put the drug in, she drank it and then … then … then I gave her to him." She reached forward and grabbed Naru's shirt in her hands "It wasn't until they left that I REALISED WHAT I'D DONE I SWEAR! I TRIED TO GET MUM AND DAD TO DO SOMETHING BUT THEY HAD ALL THESE LIES IN THEIR HEADS. AFTER HE LEFT THEY WEREN'T THE SAME! HIS VOICE CHANGED THEM! IT WAS HER FAULT RIGHT? IF SHE HADN'T .. IF I … WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? IT'S HER FAULT! Right? Please ... tell me it was all her fault. It was."

Silence.

It's strange how the lack of something could convey so much. Anger, pain, sadness. No one spoke. They left Haru begging on the bench and walked to the van. Naru explained everything; about how the man had forced Mai to reveal her visions, turning her life into hell, how he brain washed her family to abandon her, how he left Haru with the understanding of what she'd done purely to give her pain.

The silence returned as it wrapped around his hands and endless possibilities filled the nothingness. He wanted to hurt her, hurt him, hurt everyone. In the vast expanse that lacked so much people whispered but they were only shadows. Because nothing is nothing and something is something and silence will forever remain silent.

The silence which seem eternal was broken by a few words, the rustle of paper, and the sound of springs adjusting.

Darkness ,then light.

Silence, then sound.

Nothing, then everything.

"Mai."

* * *

><p><em>Hi there.<em>

_Ahhh this chapter took me soooo long to write! I was torn between having someone slap Haru or not (settle for not causei think Naru is a little too classy for that, through that doesn't mean he wasn't tempted) then I got carried away being arty in the last few paragraphs. Hopefull I'll be back on track again now._

_I just wanted to take the opportunity to say thanks for reading and that I'm loving reading all of the reviews, it's so much fun. _

_In conclusion, please keep reading and reviewing. _

_OH. I'm going to be bringing in some purely Mai centred chapters soon. Just thought I'd let you know._


	10. Chapter 10

I'm alone. No one's coming. No one cares. They lied. They said they were my family. They lied. How could they? How? Years I waited, then they lead me on, just to hurt me. I'll never be free. I'm alone.

I can hear his voice. He's calling me. He needs me to help him, to save me, ironic huh? The great Naru needs my help for once. I would laugh if it wouldn't hurt, but alas it will, so I won't.

I'm messed up. It's hard to keep focused on him. The darkness keeps trying to drag me back into it. Into the pain and fear so that I can listen to that voice and give in. well tough. I'm lucid, for once, well kinda, and I'm gona show you what I can do.

I can see him through the bars of my cage, he's slightly too far away the idiot. Oh well, let's see if I can't fix that. I'm calling him, my voice echoing, giving him a rope so I can drag him down. What do you want to know sweet Naru? What do you want to see? What do you need to feel?

I already know everything. I've been here years it wasn't hard to figure out a lot about the man, as he has been named. Could have been a tad more original but hey, why ditch what works?

Show you where I am? I'll show you more than that. You abandoned me. You left me. You hurt me. So I'll hurt you. So what if it'll make me darker, I'm too broken to care.

The darkness clears as I create the door and lead him through into the smooth white walls and wooden floors, at least _The Man_ had taste. He's talking, something about how he redecorated this stupid place, about how the screams drew him in. I heard it all before, obviously, it's my memory.

Naru's looking at me, I'm smiling. I hate him, he never came, I hate him. But I don't want to hurt him. How sad is that? It's pathetic, that's what it is. After all this time, I waited and now he's finally coming. He shouldn't. I should tell him to run, snap the memory away and force him out while screaming that I love him, pray he understands and I die here like I was borne to. I won't through, I want to live. Cause I'm selfish. Screw survival instincts and what-not. I WANT TO LIVE. Please, come save me Naru.

This memory has served its point. I don't want him to see more than he has to. He doesn't need to know about what happened. He's already blaming himself, he should, I wish he wouldn't. He's making me confused. Fuck him. He hurt me. He has no right to do this to me. To make me feel so dam hopeful. To make me believe that I'll live. It hurts.

I'll show him something that will tear him apart. I'll punish him. I'll break him, then he'll be just like me.

* * *

><p><em>I can't take it anymore. Every day he touches me like I'm something to be treasured, tucked away where only he can love me, a work of art, nothing more. It hurts. I want it to stop. I know the deal I made with him, I won't run and he won't hurt them, but I can't take it anymore. I tried for months, to give in and forget, but I can't. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.<em>

_My legs hurt, I haven't eaten in three days, I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. That's the worse torture, every time I close my eyes I'm dying over and over again, what will happen and what has happened merge into a monster of grief and pain. I wish I was blind, so I'd never have to see it ever again. I still hear the screams, feel the pain, beg for death. I have to run. I'm so sorry._

_I can hear the sound of my feet pounding on the forest floor, I think they might be bleeding, doesn't matter. Even if there's pain I can't feel it, my body's gone numb._

_Keep running. I'm almost there. Ten miles away from that place, there's a house, I know I'm almost there. I can sense it. There are people there, two feel familiar … I can't tell who they are yet, too tired, so tired._

_Breathing is agonising. Lungs, throat, mouth. Everything hurts. The air is like acid, burning me from inside out. I probably hit the wall about ten times by now. I don't think I can keep going much longer. I just have to._

_I can see it. The house. There's a van out front. A TV crew. MASAKO! She's right there. AND MONK! I'M SAVED! I'M SAVED! I'M SAVED! _

_Pain erupted as my hair is grabbed and pulled. I try to scream but my throat closes up. His arms wrap around me. His breath's on my neck. The screaming fills my head, blood starts to coat my skin. Rotten flesh and metal blood fills my nose. It's disgusting. Let go let go let go let go let go._

"_Hello again my love, I missed you." He kissed my neck, I can feel the infection spreading through me from it, I want to throw up. _

_He isn't trying to stop me screaming. Wait, why aren't I screaming. I can feel them, silent screams trying to break out of me, but they can't get passed my throat. Why? Why? Just make a noise. Something. PLEASE. ANYTHING! JUST MAKE A SOUND!_

"_Shhh, little Mai. Don't worry, they won't take you away from me." _

_what? _

"_They understand that you belong here."_

_NO!_

_MASAKO. MONK. LOOK OVER HERE. PLEASE! MONK! SAVE ME! JUST LOOK! SOMEONE! PLEASE! PLEASE! MONK! MASAKO! SOMEONE!_

_They're leaving. NO. Don't. Please. Don't leave me. No._

_WAIT .. Masako turned around. She's looking. MASAKO! MASAKO! MASAKO! _

_NO!_

_She looked … she looked straight at me … she looked. "Don't worry, I'll let you rest soon." NO Masako, I'm not a spirit. Masako. PLEASE. Just look again, just one more time. I'm here. I'm right here. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MASAKO!_

_NO._

_NO._

_no_

_I don't understand. There were right there. Why? How? No. please. They were right there. Why? You're my family. Why? Save me. No one's going to. Save me. I'm alone._

_That's not true._

_I'm his._

* * *

><p>I'm crying. At that stupid memory. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. Don't look at me like that Naru. You should be crying. HURT. IN PAIN. Why are you looking at me like that?<p>

Don't look at me.

I'm broken.

Shit. What did I just do? I just let it … the darkness.. I'm losing it. oh no. oh no. I'm losing myself.

I'm so sorry Naru. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me. I should never have called you. I should never have done this. It's too late Naru. I'm so sorry.

It's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

_What did I do? Oh no. Oh no. what did I do? I was so angry ... why? Oh no. Please, Naru. Please come save me. Please. What did I do?_

_I can't remember. It's so hard. It hurts. What did I do? Naru. Naru. Naru. Naru. Naru. I have to remember. Naru. He'll come for me. Naru. He'll save me. Just, remember remember remember remember. Naru._

* * *

><p>He was surrounded by the sea, blues swirled and turned green as light broke through, and delicate white fires flowed surrounded him. This is the dream world, the edge between the living and the dead, the place he'd find Mai.<p>

He turned away from the beauty of the sea and pushed down. It stretched and bent, distorting into purples and causing the fires to grow, until the sea ripped.

He floated up and the world changed. Becoming sludge, the colours darkening, trying to force him out. He clawed his way up as the blues became red. It coated him, sticking to him, trying to trap him in the blood.

Then it was gone. He walked out into the familiar darkness. So dark it swallowed sound and life and hope. He knew this place, the place that smelled of blood and pain, it's where she was.

But this was different, there was no sobbing. No way to find her. He was lost in the darkness.

Then he hear her voice, gentle, laughing, beautiful, it made him want to cry.

He found her.

Mai's hair was longer, reaching the spawn of her back, she was slightly taller too, long legs and a skinny body, she really should eat more. He called out to her and she smiled, but it looked like she was crying. A hand reached for hers but she turned, taking him through a door.

The door opened revealing spiralling staircase. The room was light, modern and ostentatious, like a cover of an interior design magazine. He heard voices and turned, seeing a dark shadow leading the way down the stairs.

The shadow rippled, like liquid, barely maintaining its shape. Bones bleed through the black substance corrupting it with reds, yellows and startling whites. Two empty sockets structured the face and were filled with white, spider-like monsters resembling eyes as they crawled over the face in order to devour the maggots and insects which infected the shadow. Thin trails of black smoke were produced by every movement as it glided down the stairs.

_This used to be a mental asylum, it was abandoned before the Second World War and that left it in an abominable condition, however I saw its pertensal and brought it. It coast money, and took time, but look at it now. Perfect. It reminds me why I complete my work with lost souls such as yourself, little Mai. You have been abandoned, disregarded, destroyed, and I am here to save you. _

_To perfect you._

The voice sent shivers down his spine with every syllable. It was the definition of insidious. Hurting him, corrupting him, scarring him.

He turned to Mai. She looked sad, pained and something else. For one second she looked like shattered glass. Now she's smiling, but it's fake. She's got tears falling down her checks, black tears, cracks.

He was pushed, hard, falling forwards down the stairs. Then his bare foot hit the cold ground sending spasms of pain through him. He wanted to stop. Stop the pain, the running, the breathing, but he couldn't.

Tears stung his eyes as he came so close. He saw them, his family, then they were gone.

He was alone, unwanted, disregarded_abandoned_unloved_hurt_sad_hurtalonehurthurthurthurt__**HIS.**_

* * *

><p>Naru awoke to the sound of crying. Who was crying? He touched his face and it felt damp. It was him. Why was he crying?<p>

The memories hit him and his chest tightened as he bent over trying to relieve the pain. Footsteps came over to him and he was speaking. He didn't know what he was saying or who he was saying it to.

He hurt, just like her, he felt Mai's pain. He heard it in her voice when she told him she was sorry. The last words he heard before he woke up. An apology, for what he didn't understand.

Before he knew it he was sitting there, in front of them, holding back the shattered memories as he hurt his family.

He watched as their faces fell along with their tears while voices were raised and broken. He resisted the urge to remove the pathetic mask of calm, it was meaningless in the chaos of the truth.

They had been so close, so unbearably close, then they truly had abandoned her.

They knew that this was a lie, they hadn't known, they had no reason to.

But that truth was false, and now ifs and buts are reality.

Nothing can be said, nothing can be done, nothing can be fixed, it was already broken.

If they could only turn back time …

Then the pain could be healed.

That is an impossible wish, a hopeless endeavour into a dream that can never be.

They had to remain calm.

They had to use what they'd learned.

They had to correct their mistake.

They had to earn their forgiveness.

Just like she had.

It made sense now, why she had said that, he knew the reason.

He was sorry too.

The pain was cut by a door, opening into the office, leading to the next path.

A man walked in, smiling softly, drawing all eyes to him.

There was gasp as they felt his presence, so familiar, terribly so.

"Excuse me, I understand that this must be a tragic time for you, but I need your help. Spirits have been haunting my house. They appear to be in terrible pain, I hear their cries every night. It hurts me to hear them. So please, can you save them?

Shibuya Psychic Research."

* * *

><p>Hello again.<p>

So I've just realised something,

I've never thought about how 'the man' looks, or his name for that matter.

And now I can't think of anything.

SO, I figured that I'd ask you guys.

How about it?

You can post your ideas in the reviews (although I guessed that was pretty obvious) and we'll see what happens.

As always thanks for reading and following and favouriting (is that even a word?) and leaving reviews.

P.S. Does anyone know why the 1st of December makes everything so annoyingly Christmassy?

Maybe I'm just a Grinch cause I have a December birthday (or birthmas as I call it cause all I ever get are Christmas jumpers, which, FYI are useless presents. Just get me a book or something not stupid birthmas stuff.

Opps, started ranting there … my bad. (If you feel the same way let me know – we can be birthmas/Christmas hating bros)


	12. Chapter 12

_Run._

* * *

><p><strong>"Excuse me, I understand that this must be a tragic time for you, but I need your help. Spirits have been haunting my house. They appear to be in terrible pain, I hear their cries every night. It hurts me to hear them. So please, can you save them?<strong>

**Shibuya Psychic Research."**

Deafening silence. Two contradictory words joined into an oxymoron. An impossibility, which in that moment became a reality. For one second the world was stretched and morphed by shock and fear into a realm of impossible possibilities. All was quiet. So very quiet.

Naru looked at the man, desperately trying to convince himself that this was mere coincidence and nothing more, but already knowing that he was wrong. He summoned his voice and readied on his mask, preparing for the upcoming battle. "Naturally that depends on the circumstances of your haunting Mr…"

"Rai, Sebastian Rai."

"Sit down, my assistants will prepare you some tea."

"Thank you Shibuya-san."

The man moved towards the armchair opposite of Naru as Lin left to collect his laptop and the other vanished into the kitchen. He sat in the chair, on leg draped over the other in a mockery of elegance. He was slightly shorter than Naru, he also appeared younger, his face had retained a rounder shape and had adolescent qualities which gave him an innocent look. As his name suggested he was of western origin and wore dark jeans, with black combat boots and a white t-shirt under a black blazer. Although looking young, possibly no more than eighteen, he seemed older. The way he talked combined with his graceful movements and a kindly smile would not be out of place on someone in the later part of their life. However the most striking part of his appearance was his hair, eyes and scar. A silver scar stretched across the pale of his nose tugging the corner of his mouth up in a constant smile. Long white hair was pulled into a loose French plait which travel down his back to his waist and shockingly red eyes look out from under tinted glasses.

As the man carefully removed said glasses however, the pupils did not dilate due to the increase of light, Naru was just beginning to mull over the possibility of contacts when Lin returned with Monk quietly bringing in a tea pot and two tea cups.

Nodding his thanks Naru kept his eyes on Sebastian Rai, the man who hurt Mai. "Tell me about these spirits you keep hearing."

Rai smiled again, leaning forwards slightly to pick up his cup and saucer. "It began a little over a year ago now, I was woken in the night by the sound of crying. At first I thought nothing of it yet it kept happening."

"Was the time consistent?"

"Pardon?"

"Was the crying happening at a certain time?"

"Oh yes, around three in the morning." He paused slightly before continuing, daring Naru to interrupt again, "One month after the crying I began to get these awful nightmares. I would see a girl crying in a dark place, but whenever I tried to reach her the image distorted, I would hear her begging someone to stop and then I'd wake up." He sighed, taking a small slip of his tea, looking over the rim of his cup directly at Naru. "I assumed it was stress and brushed it off. Gradually the dreams and crying became more frequent until one week ago. Every time the sun has set since then this dreadful screaming fills the house. I can't sleep until the sun rises again. Objects are moved and blood appears in the bathrooms." Another sigh, another sip, his eyes shone with tears at the memory which was so painfully fake it hurt. "That was when I began to think, you see, I renovated my house from an old mental asylum -"

Naru forced himself to breve normally. There was no doubt now. Rai had Mai. He just described his dreams, the timing of his incidents matched up with the current time line of events, he even mentioned the crying at three am which was when Naru usually awoke from a nightmare. This was no coincident. He could not show any weakness, the mask had to remain perfect. The battle could not be lost.

"-That was when I remembered, there was a house about thirty or so miles from my own home which had a similar problem. There was a Masako-san who cleansed the house, I heard from a colleague that she often worked with this company on cases and that you are very reliable when it comes to this sort of business. So I decided to come here and ask for your assistance. It earlier today that I was informed by a shop owner of your loss, on which I am most sorry to intrude upon, but it takes a rather long time to travel from here to my home in the mountains so I choose to put manners aside for the sake of those spirits."

"You've been misinformed."

Rai furrowed his brows, looking confused and shocked at Naru's harsh tone. "Pardon?"

"We have not lost anyone. It is true that one of my assistants, Mai Taniyama, has disappeared, however she. Is. Not. Dead." Naru said, emphasising the last part by setting his tea cup on the table. "We will take your case Sebastian Rai, give your contact details to Lin then leave." As he spoke Naru stood and walked to his office, stopping in the doorway, "Expect us tomorrow afternoon."

~OoO~

Rai obediently followed Shybuya's instructions before leaving. He couldn't help but think about that first encounter. Both men knew who the other was yet hid behind obvious masks anyway, watching each other like predators. He had to admit to being pleasantly surprised by how far they had gotten, honestly he had expected them to still be fooling around with that child he had left them, but no. When he mentioned his house little Shybuya had turned delightfully cold, and his reaction to the three am section had been equally delicious. It gave him literal chills. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

_I wonder how his little Mai Taniyama will react to this?_

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SO SO SORRY!<em>

_My laptop broke! (the horror) and I sent it away to be fixed then it was Christmas and then I has all of my home work to do (yes I know I should have done it earlier but I like to procrastinate so I'll accept the consequences) then I had mocks and UG!_

_So long story short it is currently 01:21 in Yorkshire and I am rewriting the chapters I lost just for you guys as an apology! (please forgive meeeeeeee)_

_(that's also my excuse for if this chapter sucks, and why this bit is super random)_

_ANYWHO, thanks to everyone who helped with 'the man' ideas (especially-FOR F?*KS SAKE WHERE HAS MY INTERNET GONE I SWEAR THIS IS WHY I HATE THE STUPID COUNTRYSIDE CAUSE DAM-IT I NEED TO THANK PEPS BUT NO JUST DON'T GIVE ME THEIR IDS OR WHATEVER CAAUSE THAT'S USEFUL YOU STUPID JUNK AND I TURNED YOU OFF AND ON AGAIN AND NOW MY STUPID TABLET WON'T PICK UP THE CONNECTION AND MY STUPID LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE DUCKING WORD BECAUSE WHEN IT BROKE IT HAD TO BE COMPLETELY RESET NO I DO NOOT HAVE A BACK UP STUPPID ME AND I LOST MY ITUNES MUSIC CAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER MY ACCOUNT DETAILS AND WHAT THE HELL WHERE'S THAT STUPID MEMORY STICK!)_

_(YES found it now turn turn turn on mr laptop please and please have internet and please like me)_

_(Yes it LIKES ME! Hello interent love ya babexx)_

_(SO as I was saying special thanks to _**blank canvas of me **_and _**younggem**_)_

_(also giving out air high fives to _**909kk**_ and _**jenna110110** )

So yeh, hope you enjoy and review and keep reading and stuff.

tadaaa

_P.S. it's now 01:40. _

_P.P.S. I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess where the name Sebastian Rai came from. _

_One hint – both are characters _

_That's not helpful .. but then again the first name is kinda obvious .. _

_Oh well._

_(suger honey ice tea the internet went again!)_

_(it's not 01:48 ... I need to sleep ... night night xx)_


	13. Chapter 13

_He's coming. I'm honestly a little shocked by it, he hasn't come for a while. I thought that he'd forgotten … or gotten someone new._

* * *

><p>"Lin?"<p>

John stood in the doorway to Lin's office, watching the man place his laptop in a draw. "Are you ok?"

Lin glanced up at him, "Everything's fine."

Sighing, John took a step into the office "Lin."

"I need to go check on Naru and start getting ready."

"Lin." John placed his hand on Lin's arm as he tried to leave, not grabbing or hurting, just a silent plea. Both men starred silently at each other, trapped between wanting and needing.

"You haven't answered my question."

Silence.

John turned away from Lin, but kept his hand placed on his arm. "I understand, you know?" his eyes stung slightly, "I understand that your duty comes first, I understand that your country and your honor come next, and I understand that this is hard for you." Deep breaths, "But I also understand that there's no way you're fine." A gentle squeeze "So I'll be waiting." He looked up at Lin, but didn't meet his eyes, "All you have to do is look."

John turned away again and started to let go when a cold hand covered his. He felt the warmth of a breath on his hand before it was sealed with a quiet kiss.

"I understand too."

Then it was gone, but the warmth remained.

...

"Noll."

Noll sat at his desk as Lin entered. He immediately noticed how his hands shook slightly, the faint sweat on his brow, eyes closed and mouth moving slightly.

"Oliver."

Lin moved closer to the desk as Noll looked up. "I'm not losing control, Lin."

He stayed quiet and waited for him start.

"I'll admit I got close, but that's all."

He sat down opposite Noll, and kept waiting.

"You know it's impossible for that to be pure coincidence … and he knew about … everything. He wants us to come, and I don't know why. Why he's doing this, why he choose Mai, why he's hurting her?"

the shaking increased

"I just-"

Noll caught himself, taking a deep breath and looking up to meet Lin's eyes

"We have no way of finding out his motive. Which means we have to go there. Which is useful because that's where Mai is. So we can find her, and stop him."

Another breath

"But that's what he wants. He wants us to go there and we have no idea why? Which means that we're going to be going head first into a trap where everyone will be hurt. I DON'T WANT THAT. But I can't abandon her, and it's not like we can call the police because there's no way to explain this. Her case has been dropped, we come in saying we found her via the paranormal with no evidence and they'll dismiss us instantly. So, we enter a trap, get hurt, and just hope that everything turns out ok, either that or we'll be killed."

The shaking increased as he spoke, he voice wavering and tears shone in his eyes. Lin reached over the desk and took a shaking hand in his "Oliver."

The man looked so broken, behind the ever present façade he was cracking. Lin was watching the man who he loved as a son break, and he was powerless to stop it.

"What do I do?"

He could only hope that Noll was listening to him.

"You fight. You use the intelligence which you worked so hard to create and beat him. You trust the others to fight with you. You trust their skills and experience and let them protect themselves and you. You believe in Mai, and trust her to wait for you."

For one second he knew that this is what John wanted, and knew that he wanted the same, but now was not the time. Now he had to help Noll, and Mai too.

Noll closed his eyes again, clutching his hands like a lifeline. His voice was so quiet Lin almost missed it. "I … I wish I could talk to Gene … at least … at least then I'd know that she … that she's … that she's alive."

Please don't say it Noll.

"Because I've been thinking …"

Please Noll.

"what if …"

Please.

"We're her replacement.

"WE'RE NOT."

Lin's voice echoed around the room, he pulled his hands away and walked to the door, pausing he turned slightly to look back at Noll. "She's waiting for _you_, Naru. So shut up and save her."

He left, and he knew he was not ok. He cared for Mai, even if she could be annoying, he didn't want her to die. He wanted her and Noll to be happy. He wanted himself and John to be happy. He just wanted this to be over already.

He needed to talk to John.

* * *

><p>Monk watched as Lin walked through from Naru's to the kitchen where John was, probably making some tea. He sat with Masako and Ayako one the sofa, well technically Masako was lying down with her head on Ayako's lap and he was perched on the edge.<p>

The second that man had walked in Masako and legged it to the kitchen and had been fighting vomit until he left. Monk wasn't stupid. He knew what that made the man, he'd heard what that man had said, he knew what this meant.

Sebastian Rai had Mai. Sebastian Rai wanted them to come and get her. Sebastian Rai wanted to trap them. Well, let him f*cking try.

They were gonna save Mai, kick his ass, and send him to hell-hopefully after kicking his ass so hard he'd never be able to walk again and would have to spend all of his breathing through a tube.

But that wasn't going to change what he did.

Violence never changes anything, it usually makes it worse, but it would probably feel REALLY good to push that mother f*cker in the face.

Masako groaned and opened her eyes. Ayako immediately started fussing over her, making her drink water and all that doctor stuff. "How long was I …"

"Asleep? About forty minutes give or take." Ayako replied.

There was silence for a while, there's been a lot of that lately, you could almost hear Mai saying whatever random thing came into her head. She hates silences.

"That was him."

"MONK."

"Ayako"

"Yes." Masako was quiet, her eyes downcast, she was afraid.

Monk sighed, leaning over he pressed his forehead to Masako's "You don't have a fever, do you feel better now?"

She nodded quietly.

"Good." He smiled. This was who he was, the comic relief, there to keep everyone smiling. This was his job. "Careful now, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles like this old lady." He pointed his thumb towards Ayako.

Her forehead twitched. She knew this was act, he could see it in her eyes, but they both needed it. "What did you call me?"

"A lady."

"Before that."

"Wrinkly?"

"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!"

"Don't worry so much Ayako, it's natural part of getting older."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

Ayako tried to lunge for him without moving Masako and he easily dodged. Laughing he backed up, quickly glancing at Masako as he did.

She was smiling weakly, taking refuge in watching the same old routine. Just like they were.

They didn't want to think about what it meant.

They didn't want to think about what it could mean.

They didn't want to think about what it will mean.

But in the back of their minds it was still there.

They're not stupid.

They know what this means.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter bounced around the building; from the entrance to the kitchen, were two people stood in silence simply holding hands; to an empty office and through the wall to where a man sat at a desk, head in hands and mind far away; finally returning to source, three people clingy to a moments break from the pain.<p>

The couple quietly left the kitchen, the ghost of each other's hands gripping tight onto the other.

The man stood, and walked towards the door of his office, taking one last breath he pushed it open.

The time for laughter is over.

* * *

><p><em>So … hi?<em>

_Remind me never to write this part at 1am again (digging a hole so I can hide in it) _

_Anyway … moving one …_

_The person who gets a super-awesome-amzing-spectaular-fabulous-glittery-earth-shattering-mind-blowing-fangirling-thesaurus-eating cookie is …. _

_(Drum roll)_

**Blacklengend99**

_WHOOP! WHOOP! (chirring and clapping etc.)_

_Sebastian from Black Butler (one of my all time favs anime)_

_And Rai from Noblesse (I love it so much, such a good manhwa (that elegance ;) ) )_

_I recommend both._

_Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favourite-ing _


	14. Chapter 14

**The supreme form of war is to defeat the enemy without fighting, however, that sounds rather dull. I think that I'll stay with the war's simplest form, covered in blood and pain.**

* * *

><p>Road rumbled under the tires as they drove down the road. Trees surrounded them, creating neither a darkness nor blocking the light, instead emphasizing the loss of a quality which makes the day time feel safe while the night is dangerous. They rolled over the slightly elevated surface as they approached the house, tensions rising parallel to the sloping of the road.<p>

Inside of the black van the occupants were silent. One drove, his eyes only leaving the road to glance at his companion, surveying his charge for signs of stress as he slept.

The other had his head pressed against the condensation on the glass, eyes closed and breathing steady. He had been sleeping the entire journey, scouting the dream world for any signs of life. It would most likely prove a wasted effort, the man never had the control that his brother or his friend did, usually having to be invited to the world, but if you didn't fight then you could never win.

In the car which followed the van the silence fluctuated, occasionally broken by a sigh or question. "How much longer?" the Blonde asked from the back seat, his eyes full of worry as he watched the black haired women next to him. For the past hour or so her condition had steadily deteriorated, her face now looked pale and was covered in a shine of sweat, hands trembled in her lap as she fidgeted, her eyes clearly avoiding the windows as she starred into the floor. "About five minutes." The other man replied from behind the wheel, every mile ticking down in his head as he drove.

Five minutes, seven miles, six people, one scream.

The black haired women screamed as her hands retreated to her hair and tears charged down her checks. She leaded over sobbing as the car was halted quickly followed by the van. The blonde man leaned over to the women, making soothing noise which were most likely words but she was too distraught to hear them.

She was surrounded by screams, the crawled over her and vibrated the air. Blood swirled around her in a thick fog of pain and mental. She was covered in it, surrounded by it, drowning in it. Her lungs screamed in pain as oxygen kept at bay by the substance.

Chains were wrapped tight over her skin holding her in place. She felt like she was expanding, forcing the chains into her skin as her heart beat faster and faster. She was exploding, screaming, begging, dyeing.

"_Hello again."_

Everything stopped. The chains, the blood, the screams, gone. She breathed in, deep, gut-wrenching breaths. She heard her friends talking around her.

"We're five miles away and it's already effecting her this bad!"

"I know."

"SO SEND HER BACK!"

"You don't have to do that." She sat up and looked at them "They won't hurt me again."

"How can you know that!?"

"They were trying to drive us away, to protect us, but they can't anymore, something stopped them. I'll be fine from now on, whoever it was won't let us be driven away."

Masako stood, and started moving back to the car. They didn't have any more time to waste. The others must have realised that too because they followed with little resistance (even if it sounded like a lot.)

...

From a room five miles away Sebastian Rei smiled. He bent over the small table and made the girl sitting across from him look up. He leaded over further and placed a small kiss on her perfect pink lips. It was almost here, the time he had waited for for so long, the time he'd been preparing for ever since he first saw her. She was almost perfect, just a little longer, he could wait for just a little while longer.

He stood and turned to leave but paused in the door way to look back at his precious doll. She sat there, head sill in the position he left it in, brown eyes unfocused and long brunette hair braided in a simple plait over her shoulder. She looked so beautiful, and soon she's be so very perfect.

"Don't worry my love, everything will be ready soon. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Hello <em>

_I can't think of anything to say today … so yeh._

_Thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following/reading _

_Till next time _


End file.
